Cedric Hoover
An American with gigantism and a few chips in his shoulder, Cedric shares little about his personal life but appears interested in attending the U.A.. Given how short he is on money (and being currently homeless), it's unknown how he even got to Japan in the first place; he claims he borrowed money from his older sister. Appearance Work in progress... Personality Put simply, he's a sociopath. Cedric is self-centred, violent, prideful, and all-around pretty obnoxious. He lacks the otherwise natural human ability to see things from a perspective other than his own or feel any sort of empathy, and while he doesn't go out of his way to hurt or antagonize others, that often ends up being the case. As one would imagine, he's not very good at making friends, and is even worse at keeping them; socializing properly is a chore- things that come naturally for many people are things he has to do manually, and he often comes off stiff and ingenuine- but that's exactly the case. There's no real conviction or feeling behind his attempts at socializing "correctly", and he's prone to becoming frustrated and irate when someone becomes hurt or offended by his behaviour. From his perspective, it's as though people expect him to read their minds, or to give a shit about things that don't affect him in any way- why should he bend over backwards for people who expect all of this bullshit out of him? If someone wants to be buddy-buddy so badly, they can come to him. In addition to Cedric's already charming personality, he's extremely volatile and prone to violent outbursts, showing little regard for the lives or safety of others, even if they aren't the objects of his aggression. While he lacks a sense of bloodlust, Cedric has little resistance towards taking someone's life, particularly if he's being threatened- as far as he's concerned, whatever happens to that person from that point on is what they have coming to them; nobody will miss them. History STILL A WIP... Quirk and Abilities Cedric's quirk is of the mutant variant and doesn't have an official name, but is pretty straightforward: it grants him super strength and durability. Like many mutant-type quirks, Cedric's doesn't require activation and cannot be turned off. Though his quirk bears similarity to One for All, Cedric's speed and maneuverability are pretty ordinary. 'Immense strength: ' 'Immense durability: ' '''Insensitivity to pain: '''This is less a power and more a result of him bring born without functioning pain receptors. Most often referred to as Congenital Insensitivity to Pain, Cedric can feel pressure, texture, and the like, but he's unable to feel changes in temperature or respond to pain sensory. This is both a blessing and a curse, for while he can't held back or overwhelmed by pain, he'll also be unable to tell if and when something is wrong with him or how severe an injury is, risking the possibility of exacerbating potential any wounds he may have sustained. This inability to feel pain can quickly become life threatening when internal wounds come into play, as he usually doesn't have any immediate way of knowing about internal injuries or how severe they are.